


Sunbathing

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Turlough have fun on the beach.  And by "fun", I mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to [Collateral Damage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678194).

It was the last day of the Sun Festival on the planet Kurosei. The Doctor and Turlough had arrived the evening before. They had gotten a hotel room, and spent most of the night in bed. Aside from Turlough having to get used to the Doctor's new body, the couple quickly felt as if they'd barely been apart.

 

After breakfast, the Doctor and Turlough went down the beach. Turlough was in a blue thong, and wearing a triangle pendant. The Doctor was in short maroon trousers and a matching bow tie.

Turlough shook his head. "I can't believe you wore the tie."

The Doctor fiddled with it a bit. "I don't criticize your choice of attire..."

Turlough looked at the Doctor for a moment. Then he laughed and shook his head. 

Taking out the tanning lotion, Turlough applied it to his arms and legs. Then he stripped off his thong and put some lotion on his cock and balls. Lying on his stomach, he turned to the Doctor.

"Could you put lotion on my back?"

"Sure," said the Doctor, taking the bottle. He squeezed some lotion onto his hand and began rubbing it on Turlough's pale, freckled back. 

"Hmmm... nice," said Turlough.

The Doctor's hands moved down to Turlough's lower back.

"Don't stop," said Turlough playfully.

"Behave," the Doctor chided.

"Why start now?"

The Doctor chuckled.

Turlough rolled over onto his back, smiling up at the Doctor.

Smiling back, the Doctor began rubbing lotion on his arms.

"You should get undressed," Turlough said, "You won't have to worry about tan lines."

"True."

The Doctor took off his shorts and his pants. He hesitated a bit, but finally removed his bowtie. He applied lotion everywhere else he could reach, then handed the lotion to Turlough.

Turlough rubbed lotion on the Doctor's back.

"Any specific plans after you drop me home tomorrow?"

"You don't want to travel with me?"

"No," Turlough replied. "I actually have responsibilities to get back to."

"Ah."

"And you still haven't answered my question."

The Doctor shrugged. "Travel. Meet new people, save the odd planet or two..."

"Same old thing, huh?" said Turlough, giving the Doctor the lotion back.

"Pretty much," the Doctor replied, putting the lotion in their bag. He stretched out on the blanket.

 

The Doctor and Turlough lay side by side for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the sun on their naked bodies. 

After several minutes, Turlough turned on his side. He leaned over, kissing the Doctor gently.

"I'm glad we came back here," he said softly.

"Me, too," the Doctor replied, smiling up at Turlough.

Smiling back, Turlough shifted over a bit, lying almost completely on top of the Doctor.

The Doctor put his arms around Turlough, rubbing his back..

Turlough rolled them on their sides. As they continued to kiss and caress each other, Turlough slid a hand between them. He began stroking the Doctor's cock.

"Hey!" The Doctor pulled back, blushing

"Oh, c'mon, Doctor..."

"This is hardly the place for that!"

Turlough looked around at the merriment and debauchery around them. He turned to the Doctor with a smile. "Are you serious, Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes darted around; he looked somewhat awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh, Doctor..."

Smiling, Turlough pushed the Doctor back onto the blanket. He rubbed the Doctor's stomach, his hand slowly moving down.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and enjoy the sunshine."

"I-"

"I didn't tell you to talk," Turlough scolded gently. His fingers were now casually playing in the Doctor's pubic hair.

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He focused on the warmth of the sun, and Turlough's fingers working their way down, and finally giving his cock a slow, gentle stroke.

Turlough smiled down at the Doctor. He let his hand slide almost idly up and down his slowly-hardening erection. Then he scooted back, so when he lay down, his face was level with the Doctor's crotch. Holding the Time Lord's cock, Turlough gently drew back the foreskin. He licked the smooth, warm head, then blew softly on the wet skin. The Doctor gasped, shivering lightly. Turlough smiled again. 

Turlough's eyes flickered up, and he caught sight of someone looking his way. Two young women were nearby; one was sitting up with her legs spread, and the other was eating her out. The one sitting up smiled at Turlough. Glancing down, Turlough saw that the Doctor's eyes were lightly but definitely closed. Turlough was glad for this; he had a feeling if the Doctor knew they had an audience, he'd call this off. Turlough, on the other hand, rather liked the idea. 

Smiling at the woman, Turlough leaned down, sliding his lips over the head of the Doctor's cock. He licked the tip before sliding further down, taking more--but not all, just yet--of the Doctor into his mouth.

The Doctor gasped, one hand reaching over and resting on the back of Turlough's head. Turlough used his free hand to remove it. 

"Sorry," the Doctor said softly, resting his hand back on the blanket.

Turlough gave the woman another quick look. When he saw that she was still looking at him, Turlough refocused on the Doctor, and began slowly taking more of the Doctor's throbbing erection into his mouth. As much as he was enjoying sucking the Doctor off, knowing he was being watched while doing it made it all the more exciting. He worked more slowly than usual, pulling back and showily licking the Doctor's cock, making sure the woman could see it.

"Oh... uh... Turlough..."

Turlough felt a sliver of guilt... he knew they were being watched, but the Doctor was unknowing giving their voyeur a show, too. Was it right to make the Doctor an unwitting exhibitionist? 

"Uh... Turlough...!"

 

Turlough quickly covered the Doctor's cock with his mouth, swallowing the warm, thick liquid that spurted out as he came. He sat back, licking his lips.

The Doctor opened his eyes, smiling up at his lover. 

"That was nice."

"Yeah," Turlough replied. He leaned down, kissing the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled Turlough down on top of him, kissing him.

"Doctor," Turlough said between kisses, "We're being watched..."

"Oh?" 

The Doctor turned and noticed the woman watching them. Her girlfriend had finished and now had her head in her lap. 

"Oh... hello."

The woman smiled. 

"Don't mind us," she said, smiling.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "Okay."

Turning to look up at Turlough, the Doctor smiled. 

"Any more ideas?"

"Oh, yes," said Turlough, sitting up. 

Reaching into their bag, Turlough got out a tube of lubricant, which he then set on the blanket. He moved one of the Doctor's leg, then pulled him forward, so that the Doctor was straddling him, with his arse resting on Turlough's thighs. Getting the lube, Turlough lubed up and get himself hard at the same time, smiling down at the Doctor as he pressed against his arsehole. The Doctor shifted bit, making himself more comfortable and giving Turlough a better angle to enter him.

Turlough moaned as he slid into the Doctor. Holding the Doctor's hips, he began slowly fucking him. The Doctor wrapped his legs around Turlough's waist, and began pushing back. They quickly fell into a rhythm, thrusting towards each other, so that each thrust was fast and deep.

"Oh, Doctor..."

"Turlough... faster..."

Smiling, Turlough re-doubled his efforts, thrusting harder and faster. The Doctor went limp, loving the feeling of Turlough riding him hard.

"Oh... Doctor... Oh... oh... fuck!"

Spent, Turlough collapsed on top of the Doctor.

"Damn, Doctor... I'm tempted to travel with you just for the sex."

The Doctor laughed. He ran his fingers through Turlough's short red hair, then kissed him.

Rolling off of the Doctor, Turlough stood up and stretched.

"You know one the things I like about sex on the beach?"

"No, what?" asked the Doctor as he rose to his feet as well.

"Easy clean-up."

Grinning, Turlough turn and ran into the sea. Smiling, the Doctor followed him.


End file.
